Such a depilation apparatus is disclosed in FR-PS 2,307,491. This known depilation apparatus comprises a shear plate which covers the depilation rollers and whose elongate hair-entry apertures extend exclusively in the area above the depilation rollers, said apertures being arranged adjacent one another and extending obliquely relative to the longitudinal direction of the depilation rollers. It has been found that a depilation apparatus having a shear plate of such a construction keeps the skin effectively away from the depilation rollers but does not provide a satisfactory depilation quality.